


Cute!

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [14]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Costumes, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of dress up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute!

“What's so funny?”

Julian contained his snicker long enough to reply:

“You. You look so... cute!”

Garak turned an amusing shade of greyish purple.

“I protest! I may be many things, but cute certainly isn't amongst them! Divine maybe. Fiendishly handsome perhaps. I would even go so far as excruciatingly sexy. But cute?!”

Julian slid his arms around his lover's blushing neckridges.

“Oh, definitely! It renders a certain... adorable quality to your appearance.” 

Softened by Julian's closeness, Garak sighed.

“I will never attend another one of your costume parties, if this is the reaction to a Cardassian in a toga...”


End file.
